This invention relates to a device having acoustic transducers that may be adjusted depending on user distance from the device, which may be determined by proximity detection.
Devices that have acoustic transducers may need to adjust those transducers depending on user proximity to the device. For example, in a mobile telephone having both an earpiece speaker (hereinafter referred to as a “receiver”) and a speakerphone or hands-free speaker (hereinafter referred to as a “speaker”), the volume of the receiver may need to be adjusted depending on how close the telephone is held to the user's ear. As the user's position changes, the user would have to interact with a volume control, potentially missing part of the conversation while doing so. Similarly, if the user wants to switch between receiver mode and speaker mode (in either direction), the user again would have to interact with an appropriate control, again potentially missing part of the conversation while doing so.